


Just Can't Help Yourself

by newh0pe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newh0pe/pseuds/newh0pe
Summary: Requested by @scrumrat on Twitter.PWP feat. Skysolo. Luke is having no luck finding clothes that fit and has long gotten bored of trying them on. Han provides a welcome distraction.





	Just Can't Help Yourself

“Luke, you doin’ okay in there?” whistled Han. He shifted where he stood in the aisle between the rows of stalls that served as the men’s dressing rooms. His arm was obscured by a pile of clothes that he was slipping onto the rails for return. Not a single garment fit his partner, and he shook his head as he examined each one to recall why it was given the thumbs down. He put the last garment on the rack and spun his head when he heard the lock click.

Luke puffed and undid the lock to the fitting room for the sixth time this afternoon. The door crept open and he glanced left to right to ensure there were no other men in the area. He popped out, in nothing but a nude-colored sports bra and a pair of slacks that were desperately trying not to rip where his thighs met. Han was at the door in an instant, puckering his lips and nodding at the emptiness behind Luke. This gained him access.

One step back was taken at a time before another puff of air escaped the blonde’s nose and he leaned back against the wall, watching Han’s fingers spin the lock. His eyes stared at the brown eyes that were prowling up and down on his body, “Too chunk.” He pushed out his lips in a pout to which Han laughed.

“Not a single pair, huh? What’s wrong with these ones?” An eyebrow lifted and Han cleared the distance between them, fingers hooking into the loops of the black slacks and yanking Luke’s hips in his direction.

Luke groaned when his lower half was yanked around with the pout still present, “You don’t even wanna know what’s gonna happen if I try to walk or squat or something!” His blue eyes suddenly flew open and he stopped leaning on the wall, blowing air out between his lips, “And I’m kicking myself for not wearing my binder -- my titties are getting in the way of all these shirts.”

“Babe, you know it’s not a big deal, though, right? You’ve still got time before you need a new dressy outfit,” shrugged Han. The concept of not being able to find clothes was foreign to him. He was quick to find something comfortable and keep it moving. Even with the extra weight he carried, “We can always come back--”

“I know, I know! Help me out of these, I feel like I’m gonna pop--” He leaned his body against the wall again, thrusting his hips in Han’s direction. He was pleased as the clothing was unbuttoned and unzipped, sliding from his body. His hips shifted from left to right and he stepped out of the pants as the brunette leaned to pick them up. A smirk appeared across the blonde’s face at the sight of Han level with his thighs. He reached out a hand, shoving fingers through the brown waves atop the man’s head. A little force was provided to keep him from straightening up but it didn’t last.

Now, the pair was sharing a smirk as the pants were folded onto their hanger and tossed over the fitting room door. Luke’s clothes were piled on the bench to their sides and neither went for them. Instead, Han went flying into Luke with a kiss colliding with his cheek. One arm went across his bust while the other went diagonal on his midsection. He swung them in the direction of the mirror, rocking from side to side, “Look at you, look at how cute you are--” The next kiss landed on his lips.

Luke was grateful for the physical affection yet pushed his lips out in a pout when he looked at his reflection in the mirror, “Eh, you could probably do better.” His tongue slid out between his teeth and a short giggle erupted from him when Han shoved his face against the crook of his neck and nuzzled him.

“Not a chance!” Their lips shared another audience with each other while Han’s hands found themselves traveling the blonde’s front. One squeezed his breast while the other slid between his thighs. He opened his eyes a crack to see how red his partner’s cheeks were getting, “Eh?” 

Luke tilted his head off to the side, away from Han’s face, “You’re bad. We’re not gonna--” He stopped his own words in time with gentle shooshing from the taller of the two men, “You just can’t help yourself, can you?” He swallowed back with a smirk as the man’s palm pressed against his groin. 

Han adjusted the hand that squeezed Luke’s chest, diving into his bra to give another squeeze, and that shit-eating grin spread across his face as he watched his partner struggle not to make a single sound. “I think I really like you in this most,” A barrage of kisses landed on Luke’s neck and shoulder as the kneading against his boxers continued. Han swallowed back as his eyes rolled up to the mirror, watching the way Luke shuddered and twitched against him. 

His eyes became acquainted with this mirror, enjoying the different view that he was getting as his own hips pressed against the blonde man’s rear. It didn’t take much longer for his hand to slip right into the yellow boxers, knee slipping between his thighs, if only to silently tell him to spread for him. Once Luke complied, it made it easier for Han to slide his fingers through the thick curls and down to the slight dampness that hid lower.

Luke leaned his head back further, trying to decide whether to push his hips towards Han’s hand or push them back against his groin. This was probably the toughest decision he had made all day but he shoved his hips forward and chose to reach back with his own hand and grab Han’s cock through his jeans.

A bold move.

Han nearly squeaked in surprise, but he was better than that.

It took more than a little nut tap and dick grab to make Han break his silence.

Yeah. Public sex pro.

Maybe it was the fact that they had been dating since their early teens but Luke turned his head to stare at Han as if he knew the self-boasting crap going through his head right now. He squeezed his cock and palmed at the front of his jeans to get his attention back on the situation at hand. His actions were firm, greatly contrasting the gentle touch of the brunette’s fingers stroking between his lips. Almost as if he was looking for something, but they both knew it wasn’t possible to miss his large clit.

Luke hummed, swallowing back any more illicit sounds. He pushed his hips up then pushed them up again, trying to get Han to do a little more than ghost over his skin. Did they really have time to be teasing like this?

Han rocked his hips against the blonde’s hands, taking his sweet time as if he had never touched a vagina before. If only because Luke’s harsher breaths were becoming amusing to him. He couldn’t beg or whine to him so all he could do is pout when he wasn’t getting his way. Too adorable, in Han’s opinion.

Luke was not patient. He was not slow and gentle. His fingers were already undoing the button and zipper of Han’s jeans, pushing fabric away from his groin so he could pop his cock right out of his boxers. Han glanced between them with raised eyebrows and snorted before cocking his head back towards the mirror. His expression screamed, “Oh, so you just gonna yank my cock out like it’s nothing?” whereas Luke’s expression was more like “Yeah, I’m just gonna rip it out ‘cause you ain’t moving fast enough for me”. The two locked eyes in the mirror.

Han’s expression broke first. He stifled laughter and moans as Luke dragged his hand upwards. His own fingers were curling into the man with his thumb brushing over his clit. His stroking was so ginger compared to Luke trying to rip the tanned man’s cock right off his body. Both of their faces were as rosy as could be as their shared a brief kiss on the lips. 

Luke didn’t stop stroking his cock until it was throbbing in his hand. By that point, he was ready to melt from the light penetration and stroking he was receiving. His face was heated with his eyes squeezed shut and lips pressed together even tighter. Luke suddenly broke away from Han’s grasp, propelling himself forward to lean on the bench as he threw his ass in the air. Han grabbed his hips and bumped against his rear, but this wasn’t quite what he had in mind...

Han clicked his tongue and threw his arms beneath Luke instead, swinging him around until he could properly push him against the wall. They faced each other and Luke took his opportunity to push his forehead into Han’s. 

“Can you--?” Luke reached in-between them to try and open the front of his boxers but Han only laughed and shook his head. The blonde man started wiggling his hips to slide his boxers down as he was adjusted in his lover’s grip, “I got ya--” He promised as he brought one of his legs straight up, pushing his shoulder against the back of his knee to pin him up against the wall of this fitting room. 

Luke put a lot of faith in a man who had dropped him on several occasions predating this event. He didn’t even reach out to support himself, just lifting his free leg into Han’s other arm and letting his hands linger in-between their bodies. He wanted for his partner to finish adjusting before sliding down the wall and guiding the glistening tip of Han’s cock right against his entrance.

“Easy” warned the blonde before finding a spot to rest his hands on the front of Han’s jacket. He pressed his head against the wall and swallowed back. 

Here is where the true challenge came in. 

Luke was a noisy man. In the bedroom, he was known for whining, pleading, and going on about how endowed his partner is (even if his partner didn’t always believe him). 

Han had excitement in his eye. Telling Han to “go easy” was often met with a growl or click of the tongue and about a minute of him trying to be gentle before he returned to a speed that would only delight the most pleased cries from Luke’s throat.

Now, the problem with this was they were in a store. In the middle of the day. Hiding out in a fitting room that someone could knock on at any second. There were probably men in the fitting rooms to the left and right. And both of them knew this.

Both of them knew this, and the smart thing to do would be to cut this off now, shake hands, and wait until they got back to their shared apartment.

Han and Luke were not known for being smart.

It took not even two minutes for Han’s entire cock to lodge itself in Luke’s cunt, thrusting at a firm pace that begged for some kind of reaction. The blonde man sunk against the wall with his hips shifting up, offering an angle that allowed his cock to get much deeper, and one hand firmly gripped his hair while the other was covering his own mouth since Han didn’t have a free hand to do it with. 

Han swallowed back his own sounds with his expression scrunching up. He thrusted at a firm and even pace with his head lowering before he shoved his face right against Luke’s skin. It was the only way for him to be quiet as he pushed deeper into the warmth. Luke’s eyes were screwed shut as he squeezed the bottom half of his own face, pushing his hips against Han’s thrusts with the same eagerness. 

Any sounds happening around them went dutifully ignored as they got lost in each other’s heat and hitched breaths. “Shh” was thrown back and forth whenever one of them grew too loud but the paranoia of someone knocking on the door or hearing them was only getting the pair more excited.

Luke pried his hand from his mouth and wrapped it around Han’s head, gripping at his hair as he pushed his face further into his shoulder. He trembled against him with twitching legs, the first signs that he was about to cum. Han adjusted his grip and kept him firmly against the wall as his thrusts reached a quicker speed. 

“Come on…” Han was breathless. His arms were wrapped tightly around Luke while Luke clung to him. It seemed only natural that he reeled back suddenly and yanked the blonde man away from the wall, flopping back onto one of the benches.

Luke took this opportunity to push Han into the wall, hand pressing against his throat. He shoved his face against his shoulder now but it was his turn to do the work. Most of it was his goal, at least. He drug his hips up and pushed them back down where Han’s met them with a forceful thrust. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

Han didn’t stop thrusting, even when Luke started moving with more vigor. In addition, he forced a hand in-between them to press two fingers up against his clit. A short burst of laughter was heard from the man who now sat on top. His hand jerked into the air, wanting to smack the man as his entire body started trembling. The struggle of remaining quiet as pleasure hit him in fierce waves ended with him tensed and frozen before Han could receive a slap.

Smugness surrounded the man. It surrounded the air around the man. It filled him and warped his expression as his breathing grew ragged. The warmth surrounding his cock tensed and relaxed. He sucked in a deep breath before slamming his hips up one last time, head of his cock nestled right against Luke’s cervix as he came. Han’s teeth were pushed into his bottom lip, fingers moving faster against Luke’s clit to help him ride this one out.

They didn’t have long to soak or bask in the aftermath of their orgasms before Luke was on his feet, stumbling as he fished tissues out of his bag and mouthed, “Why did you cum in me?” with narrowed eyes. 

Han shrugged and mouthed back, “Why didn’t you cum in me?” using hand gestures to emphasize his words.

Luke laughed with a pant, “We’ll have to come back another time to look for an outfit for me, I think you owe me lunch.”

“Wanna get happy meals?” Han threw his hands up behind his head, leaning against the wall as if he didn’t have a care in the world while his cock was still flopped out of his drawers.

Luke’s tongue pushed out between his teeth, “Or do I want full meals, hm? Hm?”

They shared a laugh as they finished cleaning up after themselves and got any clothing that was nixed by the blonde man back on their hangers, leaving the fitting room with flushed faces and smirks.


End file.
